


Some Things

by Desyrae



Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desyrae/pseuds/Desyrae
Summary: Malik knows Altair well enough to know when he's lying and when he's not. When he see's something that might just lead them somewhere other than hating each other - or rather him hating Altair - he figures he might as well take it.





	Some Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is PWP, pure and simple, written in 2011 for a friend on Tumblr. I'm finally posting it because... Why not? I need to get it out and not collecting dust in my documents.

Malik groaned as he rolled over on his bedroll. The muscles in his back were stretching even as his spine popped. He felt the blanket slip low on his hips, baring his chest to the sun that came into his tower room. Groaning, he realized he had to start his day. This meant seeing him. That infuriating novice that dared to call him friend. Malik snorted in an as if way. He got up and walked to his chest, bare as the day he was born, then slowly pulled out his robes. They were no longer the normal Novice gray, but a white. He was a full assassin now. He snorted at the thought. ‘I’m not sure I want to be a full assassin if they let the likes of that idiot into our ranks.’

As he was getting dress there was a rapping against his wooden door, then the voice of one younger than him drifted to his ears. 

“Malik?” His younger brother whispered. “Altair is looking for you.”

“I’ll be down soon. And make sure he doesn’t kill Abbas.”

“Ahh… Rauf was doing that while I came to get you.” The younger Al’Sayf spoke a little louder. “He wanted to talk to you about something important, he said.”

“Well the Novice can wait. I have yet to have my first meal and I don’t intend to skip it for a lay-a-bout.”

“Yes, Brother.” The Novice said and scampered off when Malik opened the door and strolled out. Malik smiled a little bit as he walked after his brother, the younger of the two still excited because his older brother was a full Assassin now.

“Malik!” Malik’s smile vanished as his former friend came up to him. Well former in his mind, it seems Altair still thought that they were friends. “I was waiting for you! Come, I have to speak to you!”

“It can wait,” Malik kept walking to the mess hall. “I need to eat, and my world does not revolve around you as everyone else’s does, foolish prodigy.”

“Malik,” The other said. “Please?”

Malik glanced around in surprise and caught the other’s gaze. Altair never asked, and never had that look in his eyes. It was almost begging, and it worried Malik. The gold eyed man never showed any emotion other than arrogance after he became a full Assassin. So, even though Malik really didn’t want to, he followed Altair off, out of the castle. Altair led them to what had been their secret spot as children.

They sat in silence, and Malik was beginning to get fed up. “Altair. If you don’t tell me what you dragged me out here for this instant I swear I am going to leave.”

Altair glared at him, but Malik stared right back, as if daring him to retaliate. Altair huffed. “I wanted to say I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you.”

Malik let out a low bark of laughter. “Apologize? You? What kind of joke is this Altair? Don’t get peoples hopes up with false apologies.”

“Malik, I mean it.” Altair said, quieter. “I let it get to my head that I became an Assassin before the rest of our age group.”

Malik raised an eyebrow. “Fine, but there is something you’re not telling me.” He caught Altair blush under his hood. 

“That is all.” Altair began to move but Malik grabbed his arm.

“You lie. I did not go through childhood with you without learning how to read you like a book, Novice.” 

“No, I don’t lie.” Altair licked his lips nervously. Malik was curious, he’d had thoughts before, when they were younger, going through phases, that had him react like this around Altair. Thankfully Altair never noticed. Malik smirked, sliding his hand down Altair’s arm to his wrist, just to clamp down. Almost comically Altair jerked, recoiling as if he was shocked, but Malik’s grip held him firm. Slowly he advanced, crawling up to Altair.

“M-malik?” Altair practically squeaked. “What are you doing?”

“What we both want me to do.” Malik successfully purred as he slid his nose along Altair’s pulse point. He felt the pulse quicken as he laid a kiss there and smirked triumphantly. He parted his lips and nipped, drawing a hitched breath from the other. Altair quickly lost the will to fight as what he’d only dreamed of was being physically done to him. Malik licked a winding trail, littered with nips and sucks and kisses, all the way up to Altair’s ear. “This is what you want, isn’t it Altair? This is what you didn’t want to say.”

Altair nodded, confused as to why Malik was doing this, but he couldn’t move. It felt too good. And when his robe was opened and he felt fingers trailing down his chest, he couldn’t breathe either. He felt more than heard Malik’s low chuckle against his throat. He felt bites at his clavicle, ones that advanced lower and he slid down against the wall he was already sitting against. Malik shifted to accommodate him, slipping between his legs and putting his hands by Altair’s waist. Altair flushed crimson when he realized how he was reacting to this treatment, and that reaction was currently being pressed upon by Malik’s clothed body. 

Malik grinned when he felt the forming tent in Altair’s pants, knowing he’d be taking care of that soon. He bit down on Altair’s pale nipple and smirked at the small gasp it brought forth. Malik continued his treatment, getting little gasps now and then from the man under him. He slowly undid his robes and pushed them off, gazing down at a very flushed Altair who was looking up at him with wanting eyes. He took Altair’s wrists and pinned them above his head while sliding fingers down to play with the waist of the brunettes pants. Altair bit his lip to stifle whatever wanted to come out of his throat. 

“Do you touch yourself, Altair?” Malik whispered, kneading Altair’s crotch with the palm of his hand. He got a gasp and a nod in return. “What do you think of?” Altair looked away and Malik kneaded again.

“You!” Was the moaned response. Malik smirked and worked Altair’s pants down with his free hand. Then he reached for his, but paused.

“Altair, do you want this?” Malik asked. He got a furious blush and a nod in response. “You’re sure?” Malik asked again, his bout of conscience not completely gone. Another nod. “Alright.”

Malik slid his pants down and pressed flush against Altair, letting his wrists in favor of bracing himself with that arm. He felt their members brush, the sensitive skin eliciting small moans from them both. He reached down, grasping them both and pumped once, gauging the reaction of his partner. Altair’s eyes closed and he panted, lifting the little he could to get more friction. This caused him to rub against Malik, and Malik let out a low groan of approval. Then he was stroking them both, long and steady and squeezing, causing Altair to arc into his touch. They were moving in tandem, both working towards their imminent release. Altair couldn’t do more than grip Malik’s shoulders and Malik was panting, his strokes becoming erratic. They were both nearing the edge of oblivion, coming so close and every time Malik would tease them both and slow down.

“Malik, please,” Altair panted, the heat pooling in his stomach burning hotter and hotter, and it just kept spreading.

“Soon,” Malik promised, he felt Altair’s hips jerk, and they both moaned a little loudly. Malik’s hand stilled for a second as both he and Altair came crashing over the edge into stark whiteness. Both their hips jerked and it milked them both of their energy. Malik held himself panting above Altair, watching the other come off his high. ‘This,’ he thought, ‘I could stand seeing this side of the Novice more often.’

**Author's Note:**

> And the original end on my word document says "Fin. Because I'm too lazy to write more. xD"  
> So if that doesn't date this piece... I don't know what will to be honest.


End file.
